


Happy Anniversary

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [6]
Category: General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, I miss these two!, Kinky, Wild Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucy and Kevin celebrate their anniversary in grand style.
Relationships: Lucy Coe/Kevin Collins
Series: Life in Port Charles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220105





	Happy Anniversary

**Happy Anniversary**   
  
“Are the ducks all tucked in for the night?” Kevin asked as Lucy walked into the room and shut the bedroom door after her.   
  
Lucy nodded. “Yep. All eight of them,” she said. “I am so glad we got Martha. Sigmund is so happy with his little brood.”   
  
“What are we going to do with eight ducks?” Kevin said as she idly turned the page in his book.   
  
“Have a duck farm, of course,” Lucy said.   
  
Kevin shook his head. “I should have known that was coming.” He turned the page in his mystery novel and started to read until Lucy loudly cleared her throat.   
  
“Uh-hem. Doc?” She said. “Would you rather read about murder and mayhem or make, wild passionate love to me?”   
  
Kevin thought of a clever reply but it died on his tongue as he suddenly took in the sight of his wife. She was completely naked now, her bathrobe lying in a heap at her tiny feet. She had her hands on her slender, bare hips and was posing like a model with her head thrust backwards, her long chestnut hair draped sexily over her firm breasts.   
  
Kevin immediately heaved the book aside and it hit the wall with a thump. He pushed back the covers and beckoned her over. “Who needs murder and mayhem to keep my attention when I have all this at my disposal?” He reached out and ran a thumb down her hip as she climbed onto the bed.   
  
“Disposal is not a sexy word, Doc,” she murmured as he took her by either of her bent thighs and began working a hand between her legs. She purred as his fingers sluiced inside her tight heat. “But – but I’ll … take it,” she moaned out.   
  
Kevin smiled as he pressed her back onto the stack of foofy pillows on her side of the bed. He kept thrusting his fingers inside of her, the tips of them circling her clit until she was panting with desire. “Oh, Doc, oh my dear god…”   
  
He grinned at her and leaned over her, capturing one taut, purpled nipple between his teeth. He began suckling on it as she arched up into his mouth and he kept pleasuring her with his fingers. He felt her quaking at his touch and knew she was about to cum and fiercely too. “Oh, Kevin, oh god!” she screamed so loud he was grateful that their youngest daughter was at a sleepover tonight or she certainly would have been disturbed by her mom’s loud, screaming orgasm. But it was a sexy sound to Kevin’s ears and he was getting harder by the second.   
  
Lucy finally came down from her high, resting back on the pillows, one arm now tucked behind her head. “Oh, Doc, that was so fucking good but you know what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re still in your pajamas. Let’s get you naked!” Lucy said with a naughty smirk and she got up on her knees to help Kevin off with his pajama top. She began kissing his nipples and nibbling on the sensitive skin of them. He fisted his hands in her long hair and held onto her as she began kissing her way down his chest. She came to the drawstring of his pajama bottoms and smirked up at him before starting to untie the knot with her teeth. It was such a turn on for Kevin that he almost came then but he held back the need to ejaculate because he wanted to be in Lucy’s mouth when he did so.   
  
She untied the drawstring and with her hands yanked down his bottoms and boxers and shoved them off the bed. She then reached out and grasped his shaft with both of her tiny hands. She pumped it furiously and Kevin growled. “Lucy, don’t tease me!”   
  
Lucy smiled up at him and then guided his dick to her lips. She took him in inch by inch until he felt himself bumping against the back of her throat. She made a naughty little gurgling sound and then deep throated him. He cried out as she swirled her tongue around his length while she began to reach down and play with his balls, massaging them so much he felt as if she was milking them for all they were worth. Finally he could hold back no longer and he shot off a thick spurt of cream in her mouth. To his delight, as always, she swallowed it and then popped up between his legs.   
  
“Lucy,” her name rolled off his lips. “You are amazing.”   
  
Lucy giggled. “I do try my best.” She climbed on top of him and rubbed her pussy along his thigh. He tensed immediately and was becoming hard all over again in moments. She dragged her breasts across his chest as she leaned over and kissed him so he could taste himself on her lips and tongue. He groaned into the kiss and reached down and grabbed her ass, cupping each of her buttocks in his palms. He moved her up a bit and impaled her with his shaft. She gasped with the pleasure and then began riding him. They never had rhythm problems; they were so in sync in every way. She was rocking against him as she rubbed his chest and he dug his fingers into her slim hips.   
  
When they both finally came, Lucy collapsed into his arms, turning to face him. “Happy anniversary, Doc,” she said.   
  
Kevin sat up a bit. “What? It’s our anniversary? I can’t believe I forgot!”   
  
“Not our wedding anniversary, silly. But it the anniversary of the day we met. Do you remember it at all?” Lucy asked.   
  
Kevin nodded. “I don’t remember all the details no but it was today in 1994, come to think of it.”   
  
“Yep, what else do you remember?”   
  
Kevin cocked his head to the side. “You were wearing a brown or was it maroon dress –“   
  
“Brown.”   
  
“And your hair was up in a ponytail…”   
  
“A braid actually.”   
  
“You were talking to Felicia…”   
  
“You got that one right. What else do you remember, Kevin?”   
  
“It was cold as hell outside but I’d never been warmer inside.”   
  
Lucy smiled at him. “Oh, Doc, you’re so sweet. Do you mean that?”   
  
He nodded. “Absolutely. You were the first woman I ever loved and the only one I ever will love.”   
  
“Oh, Doc, that just makes me all hot inside. Take me again. Take me now… from behind.”   
  
A gleam came to Kevin’s eyes. “Are you sure?”   
  
“We haven’t done that in a while. Yes, I’m completely sure.” She then crawled halfway down the bed and positioned her tight ass to him.   
  
“Let me get some lube out of the drawer …”   
  
“No lube, Doc,” Lucy purred. “I want it rough. Rough and raw.”   
  
“Lucy…”   
  
“Doccccc,” Lucy whined. “Please.”   
  
“Alright… Your wish, Mrs. Collins, is my command.”   
  
“Oooh I love it when you call me that,” Lucy purred. She shook her ass at him. He grinned and slowly spread the tight cheeks with his hands. He pushed a finger into her tight hole, trying to stretch her out and she moaned. "Mmmmm that feels so good.”   
  
“Ready for me?” Kevin asked as he worked his finger in and out of her snug little hole. With his free hand he reached around her and buried his thumb, knuckle deep, into her pussy. It was dripping wet and that only emboldened Kevin onto action.   
  
He flicked her clit as he prepared to take her from behind. He withdrew his finger from her ass and positioned himself at her back. He slowly began to ease his engorged shaft inside her. Lucy moaned. Kevin tensed. “Am I hurting you?”   
  
“No, no, that’s a pleasure-moan.”   
  
“I should have known,” Kevin said as she began to pump his dick into her ass.   
  
“Harder, Kevin, harder!” Lucy implored as she rose up on her knees, pushing back into him. He came forward at the same time and her muscles clamped down around him. Kevin groaned in pleasure as he pumped his hips, the sound of his balls smacking loudly against her backside.   
  
“Ohhhhh, Doccccc!” Lucy cried. “That feels soooooo good. Don’t stop.”   
  
“I’m not. Not yet anyway,” he said and drove into her again and again. All too soon he felt himself nearing the edge of desire. He wanted Lucy to freefall with him.   
  
“Ready for the grand finale?” Kevin asked her.   
  
“Damn right I am,” Lucy said and purred as he rammed into her several more times. His hands snaked up to her breasts, squeezing them like ripe grapefruits. He kneaded them and she gasped, trying to take in enough oxygen. “That’s soooo hot!”   
  
Kevin screamed, “Lucy, I’m cumming now.”   
  
“I’m cumming toooooo,” Lucy screamed in reply. Kevin thrust into her twice more as a geyser of cum erupted from his dick. He filled her up with his hot seed and then sagged against her. They collapsed onto the bed, Kevin’s flaccid dick still buried in her. Lucy spread her arms wide on the blanket and let out a contended sigh.   
  
“We’re so good together,” Lucy murmured, reaching up to run her hands through his shaggy hair. “Happy first meeting anniversary, Kevin.”   
  
Kevin rolled them over and locked his arms around her tiny waist. "Happy first meeting anniversary, Lucy.”   
  
THE END


End file.
